crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-09
This is what happened on }}, in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Early that morning, Elaine has another dream of Laneth. The Banshee and her husband enjoy their wedding night, before heading off to answer the King’s call.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 3 - - > Dream Space Early that morning, Kayda and Debra meet in dream space. Debra tries to console Kayda, but Kayda is having too much fun suffering to listen to anything resembling reason.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 3 Wyatt, Elaine and Tansy have a discussion in Elaine's dream space about Coyote). They decide that he's messing with Kayda, but don't do anything about it. - - > Whateley Early that morning, Chou tries to cheer Kayda up, but Kayda isn't having it. Chou eventually gets Mrs. Horton, the house mother. She is extreamly distraught. Kayda tells her she wants to leave. Eventually Mrs. Horton gets some food into her, Early that afternoon, Mrs. Horton summons Elaine's ancestral spirit, Laneth, in an attempt to help Kayda. That afternoon, Kayda exits from her interview with the Loyal Engineering Order of Whateley Academy and sees Tansy. She flees. Danny Franks is talking to Tansy in the fixer’s patio. Then Dump Truck comes up and begins bullying Danny. Tansy says a few things that enrage Dump Truck. He tries to retaliate by attacking Tansy. Bad move. She breaks a bone in his hand, and then has his two companions haul him off to Doyle. Headmistress Carson lets Tansy off with a hand-slap and tells her not to be so obvious about it the next time she feels the need to give a bully his comeuppance. Before dinner, Kayda is wallowing in self-pity from supposedly being rejected and taken advantage of, when her mother calls. She breaks down. The Grunts training team won against Team Kimba. Mule is not happy - Leanne, who had come as a complete surprise, had led him into a trap that took him out early.And All Who Sail In Her Gunny Bardue takes the Grunts to task, and then looks at Team Kimba. “You threw that match.” He looks at them thoughtfully, and then grins. They don’t quite flinch. “You want to get that target off your backs. I want a good red team. Win-win. Dismissed.” Team Kimba discusses it in their after-action session, and agree that this is better than what they’d planned. Toni and Jade decide to work on Leanne’s fighting abilities, using Jade’s cabbit to spar with her. Hank drops in to watch, and then gets a message from Gunny about a match with the GhostWalkers. After dinner, Hindmost tells Tansy too deal with whatever is between Kayda and Lanie. She tracks Kayda down by finding the psychic hole she's created to hide, and eventually tricks her to let her in. - - > Mind Space Tansy discovers that Kayda's mind space is actually who she was pre-manifestation. She eventually gets through to her. - - > Whateley Tansy goes to Fubar in Hawthorne to confess to breaking most of the Canon of Psychic Ethics in respect to Kayda Franks. HPARC, Black Hills At HPARC, all the alarms go off as one of Unhcegila's sons tries to burrow through the rock to free him. Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *'My Fair 'Shine: Part 1' See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline